House of Pendulums / House of Impasse
House of Pendulums / House of Impasse are the 27th and 28th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 87th and 88th overall. They premiered on January 26, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Victor and Vera hide in the cellar and see the antechamber code. After Nina pushes the button on the doorbell, Sibuna practices dodging pendulums. Patricia's revenge on Eddie backfires. As the Sibunas enter the antechamber, they are shocked to find Victor standing there. Victor has been blinded by the beacon flash - and the Sibunas only just manage to avoid him. Poppy learns that her Father wants to arrange a prison visit and thatJerome didn't tell her. The Sibunas cross the chasm but it's a dead end, and an angry Senkhara marks them all. Summary House of Pendulums Patricia is trapped by the pendulums in the middle of the bridge. The others guide her back after she turns around and they decide that they should learn the rhythm of the pendulums so they can cross the bridge without as great a risk as there would be if they were unfamiliar with the rhythm. Fabian takes a video and they decide to practice outside of the tunnels. Victor is trying different combinations and hears the students in the antechamber. He waits for them, but Vera creeps in and says that stealth is the key, and once they see the combination they hide. Vera asks Victor if he's read the Art of War as they enter the study. Senkhara appears and follows them, but disappears when the door shuts. Vera and Victor find the amulets, but leave them there, so the students don't know they found the study. In the student lounge, the Sibunas practice the pendulum patterns. Victor searches Nina and Amber's room and finds the map in the doll house. He copies it into his journal. At school, Jerome gives Mara flowers and thanks her for going with him to see his father. She hugs him just as Poppy walks out of a nearby bathroom and sees them. Poppy hides and overhears Mara say that Jerome needs to tell his sister the truth. Jerome tells Mara he can't yet and when she asks why he tells Mara that he can't tell her either. Mara gets angry with him, as Poppy walks up to them. Mara lies about the flowers and they all part ways. Nina gets across the beam without problems and Patricia goes to try as Ms. Andrews walks in. Alfie tells her they're doing interpretive dance for drama class. Joy runs in to get Patricia because Eddie is handing out the chocolate covered meal worms to students and teachers. When people eat them they begin to gag, so Eddie shows Mrs. Andrews the box and they realize there are worms and beetle larvae in the chocolate. Eddie tells Patricia his mother made him take French and hands her the chocolates back. Victor tells Vera about the tunnels and shows her his copy of the map. They decide to continue searching for the tunnels and the Book of Isis. Victor enters the antechamber and finds the book that lets him enter the tunnel. The students enter the study and the book case turns around to reveal Victor. House of Impasse Victor stares at the students, but they hear Robert Frobisher Smythe's voice say that Victor will be blind for a day. They realize that they can't be seen so they silently avoid Victor as he tries to find a way out. Victor almost touches Amber, but she ducks. Fabian puts a chair in front of Nina so Victor will run in to it and then grabs Nina and pulls her away. Fabian hits the switch for the door and Victor stumbles out. The students leave the cellar through the old stove and overhear Vera and Victor talking about the tunnels as they run upstairs. Vera goes to get the amulets from the study. The Sibunas go back to Nina's room with the amulets. They hide one in the doll house and wear the others. Vera discovers the amulets are gone and takes a photo of the study. The collector sends the photo to Jasper. At the house, Jerome goes to the bathroom for a shower right before the Sibunas sneak down to the cellar. They hear someone and Alfie confronts the person to realize that it's Poppy. They agree not to ask why the other is sneaking around and Poppy runs to Jerome's room as Alfie and the others go to the cellar through the old stove. Poppy finds a locked drawer in Jerome's nightstand. She looks under the mattress of Jerome's bed and finds the key, which she uses to get the letter from her father. Fabian goes first crossing the chasm. At a point he almost falls, but he makes it across safely. He is followed by Nina who literally runs into his arms at the end. Jerome goes back to his room, but Poppy is already gone. Patricia and Alfie have made it across and Amber is the only one left to dodge the pendulums. Amber succeeds and the Sibunas go to find the next tunnel, only to find a dead end. Joy and Patricia go to a meeting for the news website and discover that Eddie is assigned to the website as a punishment. Eddie tells Patricia that he doesn't rat people out and winks at her. Joy volunteers herself to be editor of the site and Mrs. Andrews asks for anyone else as Mara comes in already carrying research. Mrs. Andrews decides the two girls should write articles to see who deserves the editor position. Nina, Fabian, and Amber can't figure out anything from the dollhouse or the map and they all go to bed with Fabian wishing Nina sweet dreams as he leaves. That night, Senkhara approaches Nina. She says that Nina and her friends are incompetent. Senkhara wants to make Nina work faster so she says she will bind Nina's friends to her. Amber, Patricia, and Alfie wake up and all realize they have the mark. Amber shows hers to Nina and says "We're all cursed, aren't we?" Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Daniel O'Brien as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis